


Misconception

by thealigirl8



Category: 2PM, Jay Park (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-11
Updated: 2014-01-11
Packaged: 2018-01-08 08:02:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1130241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealigirl8/pseuds/thealigirl8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taecyeon knew Jay had used him when they were together. There was no way the older man had actually loved him. He finally found Jay at G.Na's party so he can confront his former leader (and lover) face to face. Too bad things never go according to plan...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Artificial Anger

Jay had used him. Taecyeon was sure of it. Taecyeon loved that man with his entire soul but Jay had just used him. Jay was an alpha male; anyone could see that. And after he left his country, his language, his family, and his crew, Jay didn’t have control over much in his life. That’s where Taecyeon had come in. Taecyeon adored Jay and Jay needed Taec like a crutch. They were constantly together and Taecyeon was Jay’s only friend for quite a long time. It should have bugged Taecyeon that Jay was so clingy but he really didn’t mind as long as he had Jay to himself. Taecyeon did whatever Jay said, and Taec could see now that it had been an unhealthy relationship. Jay had replied to Taecyeon’s multiple “I love you”’s with the same words but he must have really meant “I love controlling you.” Taecyeon had never, ever topped. That was all Jay’s territory and there were multiple times Jay had been rough with him. He was entirely Jay’s play thing. 

Then Jay left. The short Seattle dancer that Taecyeon would follow to Hell just up and dumped him. He didn’t have to leave over such a stupid scandal. Jay chose to leave him. Taecyeon mourned the loss of his lover for months, with no phone calls or letters, before coming to realization that he had been played. Their entire relationship had been a lie. And to think that he had once revolved his world around Jay. 

So Taecyeon spent most of his time watching Jay and reading all of his tweets. Taecyeon researched everything he didn’t already know about Jay and followed all his activities so when they did meet again, Taecyeon could destroy Jay. The rapper wanted to make Jay feel as worthless as he felt when Jay left and as used as he had been during their relationship. The other 2PM members told him it was unhealthy, that it was obsession even, but Taecyeon felt a wrong-doing had been done against him and he had a thirst for bloody vengeance. 

Tonight was the night. Taecyeon knew where Jay was through a trusted informant (G.O), and the 2PM member had every intention of marching over to G.Na’s party and letting Jay have a piece of his mind. He might even punch the former leader, who know? Taecyeon only knew that he was going to see the man who had betrayed him for the first time in over four years, and it felt amazing. Maybe he could finally get rid of the searing hatred that coursed through his blood every day. On some level, Taecyeon might really just want to see Jay again but that abhorrence he had created toward the man was boiling under his skin as he walked to G.Na’s condo. 

It hurt too much to think that Jay had ever actually loved him, you see. It was much easier to believe that he had been used and thrown away than to suffer every day knowing your soul mate has been ripped away from you unjustly. If Jay had loved him, then Taecyeon had to try and live without his other half while waiting desperately for the day they could finally be together again. But if Jay had used him, that pain seemed less severe and quickly turned into anger. Anger was something Taecyeon could deal with. Soul-ripping despair was not. 

Taecyeon felt his heart beat faster and his palms drip with sweat as he entered the condo that housed G.Na’s party. Multiple people called out to him as he wandered from room to room in search of that frame he knew so well. Taecyeon waved back but he didn’t stop to talk to anyone. He had a mission. As he was meandering, he picked up on a whispered conversation between HyunA and Jiwon. Upon catching the topic, he casually stood near them to better overhear their words.

“Crap,” HyunA whispered to SPICA’s Jiwon.

“What?” Jiwon asked back, alarmed at her normally cute friend’s dark expression.

“Taecyeon’s here,” HyunA said with a meaningful look. 

“So?” Jiwon asked.

“Jay’s upstairs,” HyunA explained, watching Taecyeon with wary eyes.

“Shit,” Jiwon replied, fully understanding the situation, “I didn’t think G.Na invited any of 2PM on purpose.”

“I didn’t think so either, maybe he just walked in.”

Taecyeon had heard all he needed to understand that they were on Jay’s side and also Jay’s current location so he abandoned his post for the stairs. As he walked past the girls, he quietly said “Don’t worry ladies, I won’t hurt him too bad,” and headed up with a sinister glint in his eyes that was inconsistent with his public personality. 

He chuckled darkly to himself when he reached the rooftop. He was so close to Jay, he could feel it. From his height, Taecyeon only had to make a turn from the center to spot his target. Jay. Just fifteen feet from Taecyeon stood the man who had single handedly ruined his life. But now that Taecyeon was here, he didn’t know how to approach Jay. Should he march up and confront Jay? Or act like nothing ever happened? Or grab Jay by the wrist and lead them somewhere more private? A small part of him longed to just hug Jay and feel his body against his again but Taecyeon quickly squished that passing thought and made himself remember that Jay was the enemy here. Jay did not love him. Jay did not care that Taecyeon was destroyed when he left. Jay was a cold-blooded player that Taecyeon couldn’t wait to bring down a peg. 

People were starting to stare at Taecyeon as he stood blocking the only entrance to the roof, debating his choices. Taecyeon didn’t even notice the attention he was garnering while he stared at Jay and re-built his hatred for the man. He was disgusted with Jay for treating him so poorly and he was disgusted with himself for not having seen it earlier which only made him hate Jay more. Slowly, the resentment began to fill Taecyeon’s big body. 

Then Jay turned around and spotted Taecyeon. And the look on Jay’s face obliterated Taecyeon’s entire theory. Jay looked like he had just won the lottery, been handed his first child, and been invited to an orgy all at the same time. Fuck. Jay loved him. That was the second time Jay had destroyed Taec’s entire world. 

As Taecyeon stood stock still, not knowing what to do after that revelation, Jay began walking towards Taecyeon without even thinking about it. Shit, shit, shit. Jay hadn’t made any excuses to the people he had been talking to and just started walking over to Taecyeon.

It was too soon. Taecyeon had been cultivating his hatred for Jay for years since the man left him and to find out now that the whole theory that got him through was wrong, was just too much. Taec didn’t even know how to greet Jay, what to say. Too many years had passed and they weren’t the same people. 

And so Taecyeon ran. Ran from the man who meant the most from him because he was a coward. Taecyeon was scared that Jay would hate him, scared that Jay would forgive him, scared that Jay would see him. Time had passed and they had both changed. Sure, they used to mean the world to each other and Jay was still a presence in Taecyeon’s life, but their relationship had changed. What if Jay forgave him but then their scars ran too deep to fix? That would be even worse than missing Jay. So Taecyeon ran, too afraid of the possibilities to try and improve his future.


	2. The Chase

Jay watched in shock as Taecyeon turned around and fled the party like the devil himself was on his tail. Seeing Taec here tonight was a miracle. After four years, they were finally brought back together and Jay had to resist the urge to fly into Taecyeon’s arms and never let go. He had started walking towards Taecyeon to lead the man somewhere more private to have their reunion when Taecyeon’s surprised gaze unlocked with Jay’s and followed the rest of the tall man running down the stairs away from Jay. 

Okay, what the hell? Jay’s entire soul had brightened like the marrow had been returned to his bones when he saw Taecyeon in person again and now the giant runs away? Not. Okay. Jay was hurt inside, thinking Taecyeon must not want him anymore and Jay loved Taec more than the 2PM member loved him, but Jay did what he always did with pain; turn it into anger. How dare Taecyeon think he could just leave Jay like that? How dare he think Jay’s love wasn’t enough for him? How dare he think Jay wasn’t good enough? 

Jay was just making himself more and more pissed thinking about it and his friends asking “What’s wrong? Who’d you see?” weren’t helping. Fuck this. Jay was going after Taecyeon, no matter what anyone thought or the fact that he was a full two minutes behind him now and he had no idea where Taec would be. Oh well. He was too angry to think straight and he needed to run after his lover. All this time waiting for Taecyeon to return to him made Jay impatient and he needed to chase Taecyeon for once.

With that decision made, Jay waved good-bye to his friends and ran down the stairs, leaving his friends curious and worried. He stumbled out into the street after making it through the crowds of people and rapidly looked back and forth, hoping to spot Taecyeon. Upon finding no giant in sight, Jay turned to a random direction and ran, hoping his instinct wouldn’t fail him and he’d find Taecyeon. It was futile, of course, and part of him knew that but Jay had to try, he just had to. The thought of not seeing Taecyeon for another four years lit a fire in Jay’s belly and he sprinted from street to street, store to store, bar to bar, hoping to find Taecyeon. People looked at him funny, called him rude, and some of his fans recognized his sweaty face but none of that mattered to Jay as he ran around desperately, refusing to give up. His lungs felt raw and his calves burned but Jay just kept going. 

About three hours later, Jay collapsed unto a park bench, gulping lung-fuls of air as fast as he could. He hadn’t had anything to drink since he left the party or stopped at all so the sudden change in pace wasn’t appreciated by his body which had Jay rolling of the beach to dry heave into the bushes. When his stomach finally felt like it didn’t want to evacuate his body, Jay draped his sluggish self back over the bench. Feeling another wave, this time of the emotional kind, Jay draped an arm over his eyes as he tried really hard not to cry. Taecyeon was gone. Again. Jay prided himself on his mental strength so after just a few minutes of a trembling lip and wet eyes, he stood and slowly dragged his feet back home. It was time for him to crawl into bed and pretend his life didn’t suck as much as it did. Part of him wanted to shower and get the layers of sweat off of him but another part just wanted to sleep and get away from the world. Jay zoned as he made his way home, imagining a life where Taecyeon and him had met in a different world, one without JYP and MySpace controversies. 

He was so caught up in his fantasies that he didn’t realize he had made it home and that there was a hunched over figure sitting on his doorstep. If he had, he would have recognized those shoulders. Taecyeon’s back was a work of art, his whole body was really, and Jay, in the past, liked to believe it was all his, all for him. Taecyeon was partially right; Jay had enjoying controlling Taecyeon. In a world where everything was foreign, Taecyeon had been the only constant component of Jay’s life. Jay knew he could always count on Taecyeon and the giant had never turned him down. Taecyeon had been everything to Jay, his translator, his best friend, his team mate, his lover. In Jay’s mind, Taecyeon was his, always was, always had been. Whereas Taecyeon worried about whether or not their relationship could survive this, Jay knew he could do whatever the hell they wanted as long as they were together. Jay pretty much did that anyway but having Taecyeon back would turn his good life pretty much perfect because he knew they could support each other through anything. 

It was Taecyeon who finally looked up and saw Jay first. He had run away before asking himself “What the fuck am I doing?” and going back to the party. By the time he got there, Jay had already left and Taecyeon had no idea where he would be so the 2PM member walked to Jay’s house (Don’t judge him, information just comes up in conversations sometimes. Just because he wrote it down, doesn’t mean he was like looking for Jay or anything). Taecyeon had been waiting on the concrete stairs since then as terrible scenarios explaining why Jay wasn’t home ran through his head. Jay could be sleeping with someone else or been ran over by a car and lying somewhere dying or he could be throwing darts at a Taecyeon Target. There were just too many possibilities to calm him but Taecyeon waited faithfully for Jay to return since he couldn’t stay out all night. Unless the sex one was real, then Jay wouldn’t come back until morning and there was no way Taecyeon would forgive him for fucking someone else while he waited for him like a puppet without its master. But here Jay was, stumbling home. He didn’t look drunk, more like exhausted, like he had run a triathlon, but he was the most beautiful thing Taecyeon had ever seen, even better than a couple hours ago. 

“Jay!” He called out. Jay looked up, yanked from his dream world, and the expression on his face when he saw Taecyeon made those hours of waiting worth it. The shorter man looked so surprised and utterly delighted to see Taecyeon but that happiness quickly turned to anger as he stormed over to Taecyeon and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. 

“Where the fuck have you been? I’ve been looking for you for hours, you bastard, and you’ve been here? On my fucking doorstep?” Jay shook Taecyeon with every word he spat from his mouth. 

“Are you serious? Where the hell would you look for me? Or did you really just run around like a chicken with its head cut off?” It was always like this. Both men were a little emotionally retarded so many of their conversations turned to arguments. 

“A what? Really, Taecyeon? Is that the best you could come up with? Well, have you been waiting here like a lost fucking puppy? Huh?”

“Asshole,” Taecyeon hissed before yanking Jay towards him and colliding their mouths. Most of their fights ended in sex anyway. While their tongues stroked each other’s and their hands re-learned their chests, Taecyeon laughed in his head. What was he thinking? Of course things were going to change but this had always been easy. In their relationship, they flowed together effortlessly. Taecyeon and Jay. Jay and Taecyeon. They could figure out the rest tomorrow, together.


End file.
